Ben 10 AF Gone Too Far
by crystalquirt
Summary: How about you do one about Ben being ill and Julie taking care of him until he gets kidnapped, and its up to Julie to find him? Okay, I'll do my best. XD Very mild language violence. Attempted rape, Julie runs into bad trouble too!
1. Chapter 1

Story request from

Name: .eyes.x

Profile: .net/u/2203484/

How about you do one about Ben being ill and Julie taking care of him until he gets kidnapped, and its up to Julie to find him??

Okay, I'll do my best. ~ XD

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Gone Too Far

by crystalquirt

Benlie, summary as above :D Very mild language violence and Ben being tied up, among other things. Attempted rape, Julie runs in to bad trouble of her own trying to do what she thinks Ben would want.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

THE MISSION

At two o'clock in the afternoon, Ben was still home, wearing his spongebob pajamas and green robe. He sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, sniffling and sneezing.

The purple fuzzy slippers really clashed with his mostly yellow pajamas, but most of him was also covered with a woolen blanket, wrapped tightly around him. There were used, crumpled facial tissues piled up a foot deep on the couch and all around him.

Gwen and Kevin waded through the tissue to stand in front of the coffee table, staring at Ben. Kevin said "Ewe" when he saw Ben's face. His nose red from all the blowing and wiping. Gwen's hands were on her hip in annoyance.

"Well this is just fine Ben. We need you and you're sick!"

Kevin knocked all the used tissues onto the floor and bravely sat next to Ben on the couch. "You're not barfing are you? Do you have a fever?" Kevin tried to feel Ben's forehead. Ben ducked and turned his head.

"Please 'Mom', I'm sure I have a fever, but no I'm not nauseous. Thanks for you're concern."

"Don't call me Mom, Benjamin. I just don't want 'Ben barf' in my car."

"Look guys, I don't want to go out in the rain. I'm already sick; -AH-A-Choo!" Ben sneezed and Kevin ducked, "Watch it!"

"I 'sneezed-on-my-sleeve', not on you. Kevin." Ben grabbed another tissue and blew his nose, again. His eyes were swollen, his his lips chapped and still Gwen insisted he come with them. "Ben, we need you, come on – after we've checked this out you can come back and I'll make you chicken soup myself."

"I'd rather have Chili Fries."

"Even though I'm sure in your world, chili fries have healing properties, I think Chicken Soup would be better."

Kevin grabbed a tissue and pretended to wipe Ben snot out of his hair. "Well yuck – there's still 'fall-out' from the last time you sneezed coming down - come on Gwen, he's gonna get his cooties all over us, and I'm not sure I want him in my car. We can handle what ever this is."

Gwen growled impatiently at Kevin, "Never-mind - come on Ben - we need you. Change into Goop or somebody where the snot won't matter." Gwen put on her sweater.

"But Gwen, you know if my mom, er -Sandra was home there's no way she would let me go when I'm sick and its not like this is urgent."

"We don't know what this is yet – it may be very urgent."

Kevin smirked, "Come on, Ben, you don't think Aliens that poop popcorn is urgent? Some alien poo would go great in you're next smoothie."

"Ewe, Kevin – Not even if the aliens were 'pooping gold' would I want to go out in this weather when I'm already sick. Besides - don't you guys remember that my alien powers get all weird and unpredictable when I'm sick?"

"A little weird maybe, but they still work well enough to help, cousin – you're not getting out of this."

"Can't you guys go check it out and call me if its an evil plot to take over the earth or something?"

"Ben - get off your butt, now – you can wait in the car with the heater on until we need you."

"Fine, but if I catch pneumonia I will do worse than sneeze on both of you."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Just like the reports over the Plumber network said, Kevin, Gwen and Ben found the aliens in a forest area just outside of town. Fortunately there was no evidence of popcorn, gold or poo found. Kevin made that up and added it to the report himself, just to annoy Gwen.

Rain pounded so loudly on the car's roof, they couldn't hear anything else. Kevin parked with the hood of his car toward the edge, the aliens below them near a dry creek bed. Gwen and Kevin got out and stood in front of the car to watch them. There was enough fog around the aliens activities for Kevin to guess that something they were doing was making something else very hot. So hot it was turning the rainwater into steam. The aliens were strange, but seemed harmless enough. At least, their destructive effect on the area didn't appear to be intentional.

"These aliens sure aren't humanoid." Kevin observed, not to worried about keeping his voice down. Like large, dog-sized slugs with armor, they moved about with some kind of alien tech. "What do you suppose those devices are that are strapped to their backs?"

"I can't tell from here Gwen, but it is definitely some kind of tech and not some kind of biological appendage, I hope it isn't a weapon, but if it is, and they mean the Earth harm, we will still cream them!"

"Calm down Kevin, I think they're just taking readings of some kind, like a geographical survey."

"Yeah, well . . . when the rain hit their bodies it immediately vaporizes, like dripping water in a very hot skillet, that means they're hot, so don't touch, Gwen."

"No worries I don't plan on touching them."

"Look at that! They don't even have to touch things to ignite them, they just get close. Their bodies must be a thousand degree Fahrenheit."

Gwen and Kevin watched another few minutes, it was hard to see through the steam, but just by being there, the aliens were melting rock, sand and even moist soil, even though it was cold and raining. Even the damp, living plants were bursting into flames when the aliens got close.

Gwen could tell that the aliens were becoming frustrated. "They seem angry already Kevin. With everything on fire or melting around them, it must be messing with their readings."

"Their ship looks awesome. I'd like to have it." Kevin smiled. The craft was black and shiny and actually looked, cold. It seemed to be totally harmless. So Gwen had an idea. "If we can communicate with them, maybe they will let us help them gather whatever data they want. They can wait inside their ship where they won't melt anything else, or start a fire. It's lucky its raining hard."

"But what if they want to learn more about the Earth to decide if they want this planet for themselves! May be we shouldn't be so quick to help them."

"Kevin, if they keep wandering around, they will start a forest fire - or worse. There are large underground gas lines that go through here, taking natural gas to Bellwood. The rain is probably the only thing that has stopped a forest fire from starting so far."

"How do you know there are gas lines here, Gwen? You can't possibly know everything about everyplace we go!"

"I saw the signs, Kevin." Gwen pointed. Kevin looked where she pointed and saw the signs too. Small signs that said, "Caution Underground Natural Gas Lines – City of Bellwood."

"Well okay, but I could have figured that out."

"Then why didn't you? Come on, lets go try to communicate with them and offer to help, if all they want is information about the planet."

"What if they want more?"

"We may have to get Ben out of the car."

Gwen looked back at her cousin before they headed down the hill. She saw that he really did look miserable. He had his head back on the seat, his eyes shut trying to tolerate every orifice that had some sort of fluid trying to run out. He hadn't even slept in two days because he couldn't breathe if he laid down.

Gwen and Kevin walked calmly down the hill, calling to the aliens and trying not to be threatening at all. At least Gwen wasn't threatening. Kevin had his fists clenched wishing he had armored up off of his car before they approached. Too late now, he was looking for the most solid rocks, or any large ones that hadn't melted already.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A very short time into the alien encounter it became obvious that Kevin was right. Of course, the aliens wanted more than data. Kevin presented the one that seemed like a leader, with a universal translator and they were able to talk through it. The leader told him, "This planet has a molten center, just the right temperature to hatch our race's next batch of eggs."

"Aw, that's sweet; baby um . . . rock slugs." Gwen had to back up when another of the aliens passed behind her a little too close and she was afraid her hair would catch on fire. Wet with rain, her hair and clothes were already steaming as the alien's body heat evaporated the rainwater around them.

"Well, um do you need anything from us to help you get ready?"

"Oh no, we have no use for humans until our billions of offspring hatch. Then they will be hungry."

"Billions? Gwen-I told you!" Kevin growled. Gwen was still diplomatic. "Well, what will your babies eat when they hatch? We have lots of cows for milk or even meat."

"They will want Goneate at first, they will only eat what you call 'cows' after the Goneate is all gone."

"What is Goneate?" Kevin was really afraid of the answer. The alien wearing the translator replied, "Um, I'm not sure how to describe it. There probably isn't a word in you're language that you would use . . . um, what do you call the meat you eat from cows?"

"Beef."

"Well then Goneate is 'Human Beef'."

Kevin lost it. "I knew it Gwen! This is a bad idea! - NO! These guys can't come here so their babies can EAT US. Billions of them will eat billions of humans!"

"True Kevin, billions."

The hot-slug-dog spoke to Gwen. "You're companion is over reacting. You have no choice anyway. Other races have been very honored to be the first meal for our offspring and even built us temples first. Some race's used to consider us their gods, before they became dinner."

"Well not us! We won't let you hatch your youngin's on this planet!" Kevin challenged.

"Who's going to stop us, you two?"

"No, we have resources. We even know the Galvin. They kinda like us humans."

"Ha! Who's going to tell the Galvin or your other 'resources'? You two won't be leaving this place."

Gwen and Kevin looked around, and realized the hot-slug aliens had surrounded them. Gwen gathered energy, ready with glowing orbs around her hands. Kevin touched the nearest, largest rock and the thickest layer of armor he could manage covered his body.

The alien leader observed, "Oh look. You two aren't your normal everyday humans."

"Right, so give up now."

"There are still only two of you, and we are indestructible. You can't even touch us!"

"No! Actually there are three of us, and we will do more than touch you."

"BEN!" Gwen screamed.

Ben barely heard her with the engine running, heater on full blast and the windows all rolled up, and he had been sitting with his eyes closed. He moaned and wiped his eyes on the edge of the blanket to see what was going on.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." Ben grumbled.

The molten aliens had grown even hotter than they seemed to be at first, more steam, rose faster from every surface touched by the rain and Gwen and Kevin could feel the heat on their skin. The aliens, now looked like they had burning, red coals under their bodies and were closing in on Kevin and Gwen. Most were throwing chunks of molten hot rock at them from short appendages and Gwen had put up a shield.

Ben blew his nose one more time and got out of the car.

At least the rain was helping to keep her shield cooler, but she kept having to reenforce it over and over. One of the hot-rock-slugs got closer when Gwen's shield went down for an instant. Kevin kicked him, there was a sizzling sound and Kevin came up hopping on one leg, the stone armor melted off of his foot. Kevin hopped back close to Gwen and fell on his butt, blowing on his foot. Gwen called Ben again, and quickly put the shield back up.

"Oh man, this is not good." Ben threw the blanket back inside the car. Wearing only his slippers and robe out in the rain now, he started shivering right away and that made him think of what alien to try. "Maybe Big Chill can cool these guys off a little." he slapped the Omnitrix.

Big Chill flew down to where the battle was taking place, barely. A Necrofriggian sneeze was the weirdest, most unpleasant thing Ben had ever experienced and he had to do it while he was flying. He was already not flying very well, and when he sneezed a weird green fog blurred his vision.

There was a loud crackling sound in Big Chill's head like from broken stereo speakers and sharp pain behind his eyes followed. He grabbed his head and hissed with discomfort as he fell out of the air and crashed into Gwen's shield. With Ben-Big Chill lying on top of the pink dome, Gwen took her shield down for just an instant to let Big Chill fall inside. She quickly put the shield back up, just in time for a barrage of molten rock to hit it.

Kevin leaned down to check on his fallen friend, "Nice to see ya, Ben. Can you stand?" Big Chill was shivering and still emitting green fog and Gwen started yelling at him anyway. "Ben! Big Chill is obviously not going to work!"

Ben-Big Chill hissed, "No kidding, Gwen – I told you this was a bad idea."

"Well if you have a better idea, I think you better get to it."

"Right." Big Chill stood up. "I think I'll fight fire with fire," he slapped the dial down and changed into Swampfire.

". . . A-A-Achoo!" Swampfire sneezes were very hot. The green fog that Big Chill sneezed was still trapped under Gwen's shield and was ignited like a flammable gas by the sneeze. Kevin dropped and covered his head. Gwen dropped her shield to use her arms to protect her face from the flash and yelled at Ben at the same time. "Ben – you dweeb – be careful!"

"Sorry!"

With her shield down, Gwen immediately started blasting the aliens one after another with mana balls. Kevin was barely able to avoid being hit by their molten rocks, dodging one after another.

Swampfire jumped up on the hull of the space craft and started blasting it and aliens. The fire didn't hurt the aliens, but they were worried about some of the more delicate instruments in their craft. They went toward Swampfire and away from Gwen and Kevin.

Swampfire found he could touch the aliens with his vines without getting burned, so touch them he did. He rolled each one over one right after another and it took each one several moments to roll their heavy bodies back. The rain cooled off their hot underbellies and made them get stiffer each time.

"So cooling you guys off is the key to stopping you! - Gwen – use your mana to roll them over!"

Swampfire rolled the last one and with Gwen keeping them on their backs, Ben quickly went Echo Echo. He split off into as many EchoEchos as there were aliens and started screaming at them, intending to shatter their armor and make them retreat. Gwen and Kevin covered their ears, but the scream the EchoEchos produced sounded more like he was gargling with phlegm. Gwen got sick to her stomach just hearing it.

"Ben!"

EchoEcho's shrill voice shrieked back, "Okay – sorry again!"

He changed again into Goop and started spraying each alien's underbelly with acid. Each one sprayed, squealed and slithered back to their ship with their underbellies smoking.

Goop sneeze was more terrible for Gwen and Kevin than it was for Ben. In face, he felt much better afterward, but he was spread out all over the place, including on Gwen and Kevin.

"Man! What did I tell you about this?" Kevin yelled impatiently.

"Hey I haven't felt this good in days. My sinuses are clear!"

"I don't think Goop even has sinuses Ben. Change back."

The control metal quickly swept around the area gathering Goop back into one piece. And then he turned back into Ben. He really should have waited to change back until he was close to the car. But he didn't, and had to walk back up the long hill in his wet slippers and robe.

By the time they got back to the car, he was shivering so hard they couldn't understand him when he spoke, his brown hair was pasted flat to his head with water and his skin looked very pale.

Gwen reached back to help Ben pull the blanket around his shoulders after he tried and couldn't do it. He just gave up, exhausted from wrestling with blanket – even after he just chased away a whole unit of alien invaders.

"Oh man, he's really sick Kev, maybe we shouldn't have made him come with us."

"R-r-r-right G-Gwen. N-now you S-S-S-say that, I f-f-f-eel like I'm d-d-dyin'."

"Ben, you're burning up with fever! Lets get him home Kevin. I'll make him some tea."

"I w-w-w-ant Hot-hot ch-chocolate."

"Okay Ben, hot chocolate and chili fries - whatever you want, but yuck."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

CARING FOR A VERY SICK HERO

Since Ben was home alone for the week, Gwen spent the night at his house to take care of him. She was really feeling guilty for making Ben go out, even though it turned out to be good for them and the planet that he was there.

Gwen had arranged for Julie to come over and stay with him in the morning. Gwen and Kevin were going with Grandpa Max on a training mission with the newest Plumber recruits. Ben was supposed to have gone too, but this time, Gwen realized it would be best if he didn't.

Gwen answered a knock on the door about six-thirty, guessing that since it was that early – it had to be Julie.

"Hi Gwen, you said you wanted me as soon as I could get here this morning."

"Yes, thanks Julie."

Just then, Kevin pulled up in front of Ben's house to pick her up. "Kevin and I have to go out of town with Ben's Grandpa Max. If Ben is still really sick tonight is there any way your parents will let you stay with him? You can stay in his parents room."

"Sure, I think they will. Knowing my mom, she will be here anyway making him chicken soup."

"Thanks Julie, and I know Ben is grateful. He is really sick."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

When Julie ran upstairs, she found Ben was sleeping. Not a relaxed good sleep but fitful, not snoring but she could hear mucus in his chest rattling. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed and felt his forehead gently. Oh man, he is burning up. Julie slipped out without waking Ben and went downstairs. She called Gwen on her cell phone to find out where the thermometer was.

She went back to Ben's room with hot tea, but before he could have any – she intended to take his temperature to get an accurate reading.

"Ben, wake up, come on – you have to drink something. Then you can go back to sleep."

Very groggy, Ben answered, "Hi Julie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you while you're sick. Here Ben, put this under you're tongue."

She held the thermometer for him and put the end in his mouth when he opened. He only opened his eyes long enough to smile at her and get the thermometer in place. After about two minutes she pulled it out and read it. "Ben, you have a fever, its 102."

"Have you had anything to eat yet today?"

"No, but I'm not really hungry." Ben coughed. Julie waited for his coughing to stop before she answered.

"Well I can make chicken soup even better than my mothers. I'll go down and start. Hopefully you have the ingredients and maybe by the time I'm done, you'll be hungry - okay."

While the chicken boiled, Julie went to check on Ben twice. Both times it looked like he was sleeping again. She pulled the covers up for him and even found another blanket to put over his feet on the second trip.

When she went to tell him the soup was done and see if he wanted any, she touched his cheek. "Ben?" He opened his eyes and she sat next to him again holding the thermometer. "Oh Ben, you're shaking so hard."

"I'm cold."

"I'll turn up the heater. The soup is done, do you want some?"

"Not yet. I feel awful."

"Well here, lets take your temperature again."

Julie was afraid he would bite the thermometer he was shaking so hard so she didn't even leave it in as long as she had the first time, and it was still higher. "Ben, I'm calling for help for you, you're temp is 104 now!"

"No, Julie, I'm fine. I just need to sleep." he coughed some more, and held his chest. "Does you're chest hurt Ben?"

"Yeah. Too much coughing."

"I think you need to see a doctor – I'm worried about you Ben. Do you think you could get up and ride in a cab to go?"

"I guess, if you insist, but I don't think I need to."

"I insist."

Ben started to push the blankets down to get up, Julie helped since he was fumbling. "I'll go wait on the couch til they get here okay?"

"Okay Ben. Is you're insurance card in your pocket?"

"Y-yes, I-I thin'so."

Julie frowned. Ben was shaking so hard, he was sluring his speech and she had to help him stand up. As soon as she let go of his arm, his knees buckled. Julie caught him and pushed him back on the bed. :"Ben are you alright?"

"I guess not. Sorry Julie."

"No problem, not you're fault." She guided his shoulders back to the middle of the bed and put his head on the pillow. He seemed so light it was like positioning a doll, her 'doll's' eyes closed and he went completely limp.

"Ben?" she called to him; the shaking had stopped, and in this case she thought it was a bad thing. "Ben?" she said louder and shook him. "Oh no, I can't wake him up! - Ben!"

Julie used the phone by his bed to call 911. She sat with Ben, holding his hand until the ambulance got there. When she heard them pull up, she ran down and let them in, pointing them to his room.

The EMT's wasted no time getting him on their gurney and started giving him fluids through an IV in his arm. Julie stood quietly out of the way, watching, and wringing her hands nervously.

She told them when they asked, that Ben's parents were out of town, and wouldn't even be easy to reach for another few days. Gwen's parents had the authority over Ben when they were gone, they even had a power of attorney on file at the hospital.

Gwen's dad wasn't home, but her mom was home, sick with a cold herself on another rainy day. She gave them verbal permission to treat Ben. And then spoke with Julie. She told her that they completely trusted her with Ben and to call them back if they needed anything, like Ben had said, she didn't want to go out in the cold unless she had to while she was already sick.

The paramedics let Julie ride in the ambulance since she had no other transportation at the time.

Once at the hospital, the doctor's examined Ben quickly and started treatment. It wasn't too long before they went out to talk to Julie.

"How is he?" Julie couldn't wait until the doctor started talking on his own.

Your friend has Streptococcus pneumonia. We will need to speak to his parents. Oh, his parents are out of reach, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson at this number have power of attorney for Ben in his parents absence. Julie wrote down the number and handed it to the doctor. "I was caring for him – will he be okay? What is Streptococcus pneumonia?"

"Its pretty serious. Were giving him fluids because he was dehydrated and IV antibiotics. We will want to observe him for a few hours, then he can go home with a prescription for more antibiotics. Keeping him warm and rest is about all we can do as long as it doesn't get worse. And make sure he drinks all the clear liquid you can get down his throat."

"How long 'til he's better?"

"Hard to say, it's an infection of the lung that causes swelling and tissue damage, and if the infection gets into his blood stream it will be more serious. There are a couple of surgical procedures we may have to try if he gets worse. It will be really expensive, so I suggest you find a way to get hold of his parents."

"Surgery? Expensive? I don't care about expensive and neither will they – are you saying there's a good chance he won't be okay?"

The other doctor spoke up. "Well – that's only worse case. My colleague has painted you a rather grim picture, I know. He needs to lighten up." He frowned at the other doctor and continued, "Hopefully, Ben's case won't become that bad. For now, antibiotics and rest will probably be enough for him to recover. Expect him to be out of school for at least two weeks, okay? We will probably release him after a few hours observation, if he responds well to treatment."

"Yes doctor, thanks." Julie smiled weakly at the doctor, then glared at the first doctor who spoke and scared her.

When they released Ben, Julie called a cab to take them back to his house. She was so relieved that after only those few hours Ben was awake and able to walk. She thought that meant that they were home free and he would continue to recover quickly. When they got home, Ben announced that he was hungry. "Finally – that's wonderful Ben. I'll get you some soup."

"Thanks for taking such good care of me Julie."

"No problem Ben, I'm happy to."

Ben laid on the couch with blankets while he waited for Julie's special Chicken Soup. While he ate Julie cleaned up all the tissue and then ran up to his room to be sure his bed was still in condition for him to lie down after he ate. The room and bed were a mess after the paramedics got finished in Ben's room.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A SELFISH, POORLY PLANNED EVIL PLOT

Two boys, both well known to Ben, Kevin and Gwen were arguing outside Mr. Smoothy's.

"J.T. - come with me."

"No Cash. I told you months ago, don't want to do that stuff anymore." J.T. walked away from Mr. Smoothy's order window stirring his smoothie with the straw, also walking away from Cash. His former friend jumped in front of him and blocked his path. Cash was the bully, but J.T. was actually built a little stouter and heavier than he was.

"I need a lookout – you're coming."

"No I'm not, not unless you carry me, and I don't think your strong enough to pick me up!"

"Wanna bet?"

"No-bet - I'm not going either way. If Ben hadn't gotten sick I would have already been at the gaming convention with him. He was even going to miss a family camping trip to go with me instead."

"Ben – that dork? Since when are you and he friends?"

"Since kindergarten, we used to eat paste together. I forgot how fun it is to hang out with someone who isn't out to cause someone trouble and hurt people all the time. The stress was killing me. I can't pretend its fun anymore."

Cash pulled his fist back, but J.T. Stood up to him for the first time ever!

"What? Do you think hitting me will make me want to go with you? Go ahead, hit me, show me what a good friend you are. You take everything too far, you hurt people and I don't want to hang around you anymore. Leave me alone."

J.T. really did walk away from him that time. Cash was shocked. "Damn that Ben – now he stole my only friend away from me. That cancels out my thanks for the time he saved me from that glove thing. I have to find out how he did that, how did he turn into that monster and defeat me?"

Cash also realized that J.T. gave him a pretty important bit of information.

"He said Ben was sick. Perhaps he won't be able to put up much of a fight if I go _talk_ to him about his big secret. J.T.'s idea about kidnapping was pretty good too. If Ben won't tell me, I'll take him somewhere where we can talk about things and I will have the advantage."

"I just need to find someone to help me since J.T. wimped out on me."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

NURSE JULIE

Julie ran down the steps and family room, on her way through to the kitchen and laundry room. On her way she asked Ben, "Do you mind staying on the couch for a little while longer? I'm changing your sheets."

"Well thanks – but you don't have to do that too, Julie."

Julie yelled from the laundry room, "Sure I do, the paramedics got iodine all over the sheet, and with you being sick, we should probably change the sheets and keep everything real clean so you don't dribble germs all over.

"Oh – I didn't think of that Julie; I hope you won't get sick."

"Don't worry, I'm healthy and I didn't play alien wars out in the rain. Gwen told me what happened. She feels really bad already. Do you think I should call and tell her you got pneumonia? . . . " Julie was downstairs already looking at him. ". . . and sit up so you can give me your pajama shirt."

"My shirt?"

"I'm gonna wash it. I'm sure you have snot all over it. I'll bring you another if you tell me what drawer you keep them in." Julie sat on the edge of the couch near Ben's feet to wait for the shirt.

"Oh." Ben sat up and took his shirt off, feeling a little embarrassed just taking his pajama top off in front of Julie. "Gwen shouldn't have insisted I go – but I guess they needed me to help keep the Earth safe from infant slug-rock-dogs or whatever those were."

Julie took Ben's shirt when he handed it to her and rolled it up in her lap. "Very true Ben. But still – you have to take better care of yourself and Gwen and Kevin would probably want to know how sick you are."

"No – don't call them – I don't want them to think they have to hurry back just cause I'm sick – Grandpa needs them this weekend and I think Gwen might want to come back if she knew you had to take me to the doctor. Can you stay though, you're taking very good care of me – I'm sure I'll be better in no time."

"Okay Ben, and yes, I can stay. Let's do this again." she held up the thermometer. He complied and opened his mouth. "I'm just glad we don't have to do this the other way."

"Right, me too." Julie waited until it beeped and looked at it. "This is good - your down to 99 degrees – did you take your antibiotics?" She saw the bottle sitting on the coffee table and it reminded her.

"Yes I did, just like the doctor said to."

"Stay warm – finish your water; everything will be ready for you upstairs soon." Ben laid down on his side, Julie covered him up and even got him a second blanket since she took his shirt to wash and turned the TV.

Ben watched TV for six minutes after she left, but soon had his eyes shut, about to go back to sleep.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Too Far

Part 2

by crystalquirt

Benlie, summary as above :D Very mild language violence and Ben being tied up, among other things. Attempted rape, Julie runs in to bad trouble of her own trying to do what she thinks Ben would want.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

VERY RUDE HOME INVASION

Outside Ben's house, Cash and his new partner in crime, Richard crept up to the front window to look inside. Richard had to be promised money as a reward to get him to agree to come with him to Ben's house for their little discussion. Cash was sure he could get some money out of Ben. Money would be easier than getting what Cash wanted, he wanted Ben's secrets; after all, he'd been taking Ben's lunch money since kindergarten.

Richard was two inches taller than Cash and a little more muscular, with black hair and probably in the same weight class as Kevin would be.

He wore dirty jeans and dark blue T-shirt and had a really ugly tattoo of a bird on his forearm. For one thing the tattoo was upside down for anyone trying to look at it. He tried to do himself since he wasn't old enough to get a professional tattoo at the time. Infection set in and scar tissue ruined the poorly drawn bird even more. It was hard to tell that it was even supposed to be a bird now that he was a little older, and his arm bigger.

Richard also thought himself a little better and tougher than Cash, and reluctantly agreed to hang with him, afraid it would ruin his 'tough guy' reputation. The promise of money made the risk worth it.

While Cash danced anxiously on one side of the window, Richard crept down the wall and looked in. He could see through a crack at the edge of the curtain that Julie had left the room. Ben was lying on the couch and as far as he could tell, Ben was alone now, watching TV or maybe sleeping. "I think its time." Richard decided and whispered.

"I'll do it! I can get us in!" Cash whispered a little too loud.

There was a loud noise at the front door that made Ben startle and sit up too fast. He grabbed his chest in pain and leaned over on the couch cushion, yelling, "Julie, was that you? - are you okay?"

the noise had been caused by Cash, not Julie. He rammed the door with his shoulder in a futile attempt to break the door in. Richard whispered frantically, "Shhhh Richard – you dumb ass."

Julie looked down at him from the stairs, "I'm fine, do you need something?"

"No, but I heard a noise."

"Maybe you were sleeping and dreamed it."

"Maybe." Ben stretched out on his back with his arm over his eyes. His chest still hurt from when he startled and he held his ribs too.

Cash and Richard sneaked around the side of Ben's house and found the kitchen door unlocked. Thy went in quietly and each stood at either end of the coffee table looking at Ben. Ben was feeling too terrible to even be aware that anyone was there. It took all his concentration just to breath deeply.

Cash was on the end of the couch near Ben's head, he nodded at Richard, who turned around and sat on Ben's legs, dropping his full weight down hard. "Hey Buddy! We heard you were sick!"

"Hey! Ow!" Ben startled again, and cried out from the weight holding his legs down. The big kid was bending his knees backwards. "Get off me!" Ben tried to sit up, but went into a coughing fit. Cash punched him in the center of his chest and that put him down before he could even see who was attacking him. Cash smiled, "Wow. He put up no fight at all. He really is sick."

"Sick? What if he's contagious man?"

"Don't kiss him, Dick."

"Jerk."

"You're the jerk! You knocked him out - how will you get what you want from him or find out where he puts his money?"

They heard footsteps, "Hide, that girl's coming!"

Cash and Richard got behind the couch. "Ben, did I hear you call me?" Julie saw Ben lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position with his arm and one leg off the couch and his blankets on the floor. "I don't believe you went to sleep like that." she mumbled. Julie went over and picked the blankets up. "Ben? Your bed is ready."

Thinking Ben was sleeping, Julie called his name and shook his arm gently to wake him. When he didn't wake up, she cupped his face in one hand to turn his head so she could see his face better. "Ben? What happened - you were feeling better! - Oh-no." Julie reached for the phone that was lying on the coffee table. Richard and Cash jumped up. Richard knocked the phone out of her hand and she yelped in surprise.

"You won't be calling anyone."

"What? What are you two doing here?"

"We heard Ben was sick, we came to wish him well."

"Not likely - I know who you are, and I know you don't even like each other. You've been bullying him since grade school."

"You caught me! We actually came to learn Ben's secret. I wanted him to share it with me, but he hit his chest with my fist and now he won't talk."

Richard rolled his eyes, not believing Cash's story about Ben turning into a rock monster, but he added, "We also came to get his money. But you can donate some you our cause too. Where's your purse?"

"You hit him in the chest?" Julie dropped to her knees next to Ben. "But he was already having trouble breathing!" Julie cupped Ben's face in her hand and cried, "Ben, please – can you hear me?"

Julie stammered, "You jerk! You really hurt him! - he's in real trouble – already has pneumonia and not breathing well! He needs to go back to the hospital!" Julie reached for her cell phone.

Richard nodded at Cash again. Knowing what he wanted him to do, he knocked Julie's cell phone out of her hand. They both grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Ben. Richard held her in front of his chest by her arms so Cash could talk to her. "You wouldn't happen to know about his special powers would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go – get out of here!"

Hearing Julie's frightened voice, Ben moaned and tried to sit up, but grabbed his chest and started wheezing like an eighty-year-old smoker. Julie cried, "Leave us alone, I have to help him! He has to go back to the hospital now - because you hurt him – I'll make you sorry for that!"

Julie pulled away from Richard and leaned down to check Ben, but Cash and Richard each grabbed one of her arms again to drag her away. Julie screamed angrily, "Let me go!"

"We have business to finish with him first."

"Business? What possible business could you have with Ben? It doesn't matter - wait until he feels better." Julie struggled trying to get away from the two.

"Actually, him bein' sick makes him more agreeable. Now! Stay out of our way."

They dragged Julie over to the coat closet by the front door. They shoved her in and put the back of a chair under the doorknob. Julie started pounding on the door and even tried kicking it, but couldn't get out. The noise only made Cash and Richard nervous.

"Julie." Ben was aware that someone was doing something to Julie that she didn't like and there was another loud noise. He started to wake up some more and poised his hand over the Omnitrix intending to activate it without anyone seeing him, but Cash and Richard got back to him first and grabbed his wrists to make him stand up.

They held his arms out to his sides as they tried to make him walk. Richard was on Ben's left side, staring at the Omnitrix.

"I want his watch too. That might be worth something, its unusual." Richard turned Ben's arm over looking for a way to get it off. Ben felt too bad to argue, he knew he couldn't get it off, and didn't feel like even trying to explain it to him. "How do I get it off."

"Figure it out yourself, jerk."

"Its too big. Looks dumb anyway." was Cash's opinion. If he only knew what it really was.

Ben was too weak to pull away, or walk, but at least he was awake and waiting for his chance to activate the Omnitrix and take the home invaders out. In the mean time, he started trying to reason with Cash.

"Cash - cough cough - I thought we had our differences worked out enough to where you weren't going to bother me anymore -cough cough - you know, since I saved your miserable life that last time we got together."

"Actually Ben, I don't remember much about that, except you did stop me. But it was J.T. who really tried to help me, but now he won't hang with me at all anymore. What did you do to turn him against me?"

"I didn't do anything. He probably wizened up on his own. Who's your new lackey?" Ben glared at Richard. And got dizzy, trying to go to his knees. "Let me sit down, please?"

The Tennyson's house phone rang and distracted them. Cash and Richard startled, but Cash dropped Ben's arm. Richard let him fall to the floor. "There you go, we let you sit down." He laughed an evil laugh, very pleased with his attempt at humor.

Cash grumbled, "Forget it, we have to get out of here. His parents or someone might show up if no one answers the phone."

Worried about where his monetary reward would be coming from, Richard quickly scribbled out a note for Julie to find if she ever got out of the closet, or anyone else who might care that showed up. He picked her phone up off the floor and looked up her phone number in the 'owner' information for the phone. He wrote her number on his hand and put the phone on the kitchen counter with the note stuck in the fold. Then he yanked out the house phone so if she wanted to call anyone she'd have to find her cell phone.

Ben felt a little relieved to hear they had decided to leave, until they pulled him to his feet again to take him with them. One took each of his arms and they started dragging him through the kitchen.

Ben started coughing violently and stopped even trying to walk, crying weakly, "No, leave me alone – Julie – call the police!"

"Forget it Ben, the police can't help you, and Julie is, taken care of." Richard delighted in telling him that. Cash yelled impatiently, "Get up Ben, Walk!"

"I'm trying. Why are you bringing me in the kitchen?"

"Not to the kitchen - you're coming with us - until we both get what we want."

"What the hell do you want? If I can give it to you, you can have it now, so we can avoid all this hassle."

"I want to know how you turned into that monster – and I want you to tell J.T. that he's better off hangin' with me."

Richard rolled his eyes, still not believing his new partner and his 'monster' theory or the whining about his little 'friend'. He added, "I want money – much easier, in fact, if you have six-hundred bucks on ya right now, give it to me and I'll make the dork leave you alone."

"DORK? You're supposed to be working with me! You can't change the rules or make new ones!"

"I don't have any money, and neither does Julie."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to come with us so we can discuss all three matters until we come to some agreement.

"No, please – I'm real sick – I promise I'll show you something really cool in a couple of weeks when I feel better." Ben knew better really. It was just wishful thinking.

"Yeah right, how stupid do you think I am."

"Pretty stupid."

Cash hit him, again, this time in the stomach. Ben groaned, "T-That's your answer t-to everything huh? Hitting. Well, it d-doesn't work anymore. It won't matter how many times you hit me this time."

Ben dropped to his knees again and leaned back, trying to pull away. "Well, well just have to find something to do to you that will matter to you."

Richard kneed him in the ribs he was getting so frustrated. Ben went limp, hanging in their grip. "Shit Richard, now we do have to carry him and he's right, if he doesn't wake up, he can't tell me what I want to know."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

KIDNAPPED!

It was really dark in the closet, so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, but it was a big closet and sort of empty except for a few boxes. Ben's parents took all their coats and bad weather wear since they would be gone for a week.

Julie beat and pounded on the door threatening to do anyone bodily harm that hurt Ben. She even surprised herself talking so tough, but she was really afraid for Ben. She was pretty sure he would put off using the Omnitrix so they wouldn't see him and knew it was likely in his condition, that he would put it off too long. Thinking about him being so helpless scared her more and more and she kept kicking the door. "I know if he could do anything about this, he would have by now!" She screamed in frustration. Finally she got tired, and realized even if they were still there, it wasn't helping.

Then she used her head, thinking, not banging it on the door like Kevin might. In the darkness, she felt all around the floor and up into some boxes that were stacked under the hanging clothes and found what felt like something electronic. She pushed buttons and a screen lit up.

It was one of Ben's old games. Julie used the light from the screen to look around. In the ceiling, over the shelves there was a square hole with a piece of painted wood over it. "Yes! I'll make those guy's pay for hurting Ben!"

Julie climbed up on the shelf, pushed the wood away to open the hole and climbed up into the attic. She quickly ran along one of the struts, staying bent down under the low roof to one end where there was a vent. She sat back on her butt and kicked with both legs until the metal cover for the vent fell out. Then she climbed down, her fingers and toes touching every little ledge on her way.

After landing in a flower bed, Julie ran back down the side of the house to the kitchen door. On her way she grabbed the metal rod with the hook on the end that Ben's dad used to turn the water valve on by the street. She was so angry, she intended to use it to help her show Cash and Richard just how stupid they were for messing with Ben.

"Ben! BEN!" She screamed when she went in, ready to pound Cash and his friend, but dropped the metal rod and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw they were already gone.

"Damn them." Julie looked around and saw her phone sitting on the kitchen counter with a note stuck in it. It read :

"Donot call the pulice, we'll bing u Ben to you when he gives us what cash want. Youl get called to here were to find ben, and bring $5,000 with you."

Julie hurried to change her clothes so she could wear jeans and warmer clothes. Then found her purse, put her wallet in her pocket and went to her scooter, talking to herself, ranting the whole time, and once outside, calling Ship.

"Oh my gosh! Are they kidding? Ignorant Jerks! Can't even write a ransom note! You'd think after all the time they've spent in police cars, they would know how to spell it! I don't have five thousand dollars – and Ben can't wait that long – there's no time for police anyway - SHIP - Gwen and Kevin would be better but it'll take them 12 hours to drive back. - SHIP - Ben will never tell them what they want to know, even if he wakes up before . . . before – oh no – even if he wakes up! - SHIP, where are you?"

Julie found her phone, a coat and two of the blankets off the couch and then ran to the kitchen door and cried, "SHIP!"

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

IN THE IRRIGATION HOUSE

Richard's car was waiting for them in the ally behind Ben's house. Cash had Ben's arms walking backwards. Richard had Ben's legs, one under each arm. Ben's head and body bounced in between them as the two fumbling idiots ran with him to the car. Cash opened the trunk and they threw him in on his back.

Richard put Ben's arms over his head and tied his wrists to either side of the spare tire. They didn't realize that the way they tied him would prevent Ben from using the Omnitrix even if he woke up, unless he could lift the spare tire. Lying on his back with his arms over his head made it even harder for him to draw a breath, his breathing was shallow and raspy.

The bumbling kidnappers drove Ben to a vacant lot, behind a toy store, happened to be one of Ben's favorites. The tires crunched in the gravel along a fence that hid most of the lot pretty well from the nearby stores and the side street. Behind the lot there was no fence, but there was a wide, deep canal with very fast running water in it. It was almost overflowing from all the rain.

In the corner of the lot was a concrete building with thick, unpainted walls. It housed the large valves used to change the canals and ditches water levels and direct it different ways, into another canal that went north and south, or into a pipe that took the water under a subdivision to some farmer fields at the edge of town.

Richard stopped the car with the trunk next to the doorway, so no one would see what they were unloading, and also it was raining even harder than it was when they left Ben's house and they didn't want to catch a cold. Cash opened the trunk with Richard standing right next to him. The second the trunk opened, Ben kicked Richard in the face, but not hard enough. He cursed and punched Ben twice in the abdomen and once in the chest again. Ben groaned and fainted again.

"He sure is dumb."

"But now he's unconscious again – we have to quit doing that!"

Richard cut the rope that held Ben's wrists to either side of the spare tire and the two of them picked him up and carried him as they had before. There was no door on the building, just an opening to enter through, and I big window on the other side where the water level in the canal could be seen without going outside to check. Cash didn't get it.

"Richard, why would you pick this place? How can we lock him in?"

"We won't have to lock him in - I have shackles I stole out of a corrections officer's car and we'll gag him so he can't call for help. No one ever comes back here, even during the week when the other businesses on the street are open."

"Cool" Cash looked around and saw the chains already attached and dangling from the largest valve near the center of the back wall. "I like it, you've thought ahead. Just like J.T. used to."

"The way I will chain him, will be so uncomfortable, he'll be begging us to release him."

Ben woke up coughing, violently. Richard dropped him, but Cash didn't. With Cash still holding his legs, Ben landed hard on his back and hit his head. Ben moaned, his hands going slowly to hold his head in case his brains were leaking out. That's what it fell like. "You morons will be very sorry you've even bothered me today."

"Not likely. You're in no shape to fight us, no one will be able to find you so you might as well tell him what he wants to know, so we can get on with my reward money."

"Right Ben - how did you change into that monster? I know it was you! I want you to show me how to do it."

"Okay, I'll show you right now!" Ben poised his hand, but Richard grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Ben was too weak to get his hand to his wrist while Richard was yanking him around.

". . . and I want money," Richard kept adding to the end of each of Cash's speeches afraid he would forget him.

"Well come on Ben, you said you'd show me!"

"Cash, just shut up."

Cash added, " No . . . I also want you to tell me how you turned J.T. against me! He was my . . . my only real friend. He said that you and he were friends once, something about eating paste together? Disgusting – but now he said you were nice and he didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"G-good -for -him," Ben panted.

"No! I lost him because of you and I want to know why!"

"Maybe just cause you're a big jerk and he finally realized it. He only hung out with you because he was afraid of you and thought if he did what you said, you'd like him and wouldn't bully him. I told you Cash - as we all get older, you're crap isn't going to work to control us anymore"

Ben's voice cracked near the end, and he was panting after the exertion just by speaking.

Cash leaned down over Ben in the most threatening way he could, but seemed to be out of threats or sharp comebacks. Ben ignored him as much as possible. He felt awful. His chest hurt so bad he couldn't even talk anymore for trying to breathe.

With no shirt on, his chest and stomach muscles straining to breath could even be seen clearly as each muscle contracted without moving much air. Ben crossed his arms over his chest and rolled onto his side, just waiting for them to both look away so he could activate the Omnitrix.

Richard was watching him closely. "Whats wrong with you?"

"I've been telling you, I'm sick."

"You're not just sick. You look awful."

"Thanks, I have Streptococcus pneumonia."

"Whats that?"

"Look it up."

"Okay Ben, that's all the more reason for you to tell me your secret, and do it fast. Then you can get back into your warm bed and let that girl wipe your nose for you."

"Forget it, I'll be fine; I'll kick your butt in just a few minutes, when my chest stops hurting enough to breathe."

"Yeah right, I'm not sure you can stand, let alone kick my butt. Come on – try, Ben."

Letting Cash goad him into it, Ben tried to stand up, but only made it as far as his hands and knees. Cash took a running step over to him and punched downward, hitting Ben in the back just like the cowardly bully he was.

The punch put Ben back on the floor, coughing. Each time he coughed it sent strong pains through his chest and he curled back into a ball on his side.

"See – I told you Ben, in a fair fight, when you don't turn into some kind of monster, I can beat you with one hand behind my back!" Cash boasted. "Come on, get up – try again."

"You call this fair? You hit me from behind! I . . . can hardly -even -breathe . . ."

"Quit faking, you know I'm better than you."

Richard had been thinking some more and interrupted. "Oh - um . . . is what you said you got, contagious?"

"Could be, let me kiss you to find out."

"Ewe! You're a pervert too, Ben?" Cash yelled and flipped him over on his back.

"Grrr-OW! I-I would kiss both of you if I thought I could share this illness with you . . . I promise – a v-virus is all you're gonna get from me - cough-cough."

A thunder clap shook the concrete walls around them. Cash and Richard froze, except for looking around. Hard rain pelted the tin roof loudly, the cold wind blew through the entrance and the opening cut in the other side.

Cash wasn't sure the old building would hold up to the storm. It sounded like the roof was loose and might blow off.

"Forget it, I don't need to prove anything."

"Come on Cash, lets go get some lunch." Richard turned away to leave.

Ben's eyes grew wide when he tried to draw a breathe but couldn't. Cash was just standing over him, watching him suffocate; his lungs so full of fluid and infection they were almost useless.

"Cash, come on."

"Wait Richard, Ben's . . . um - he's really sick. I'm not sure he can breathe so good. What if he does die while we have him here?"

"Then, I don't get any money and you don't learn his secret."

"No, he wasn't supposed to die – and that girl, she knows we took him – if she got out, she may have even called the police – it'll be murder."

"No Cash – it will be negligent homicide we didn't give him pneumonia. . . But you're right – that girl can identify us. Maybe we should do something about her too."

"Do what? You can't mean . . ."

"Look, you started this, but if you aren't tough enough to finish it, I will."

Cash joined Richard near the entrance, having second thoughts about everything.

Ben watched with one eye while he tried to concentrate on breathing. The pain from the last kick was fading and he was hopeful. It looked like Cash was going to forget to tie him up like they talked about and he had a plan . . . in fact, he was already trying to find the strength to slap the Omnitrix, his fingers touched it, but he wasn't strong enough to even push the dial down.

If he had the air in his lungs, he would have started crying when Richard stopped short, changing his mind. "Aren't you forgetting something, dummy?"

Cash looked embarrassed and a little disappointed. He was sure, now, that what they were doing was wrong and hoped if Richard forgot to chain him, that Ben could have gotten away somehow, but they both went back inside to chain him anyway.

Ben had no fight left in him and even though he was still conscious, remained limp when they picked him up.

They dragged him over to the largest valve, near the northwest corner of the room and put him on his back on top of it. It was big enough to reach almost from his elbow to elbow with his arms stretched out to his sides.

Oblivious still and without even realizing what they were doing, they way they were chaining him would not only make it even harder for Ben to breathe, if that was possible, it would also prevent him from activating the Omnitrix.

If Cash or Richard had been paying any attention to him, or cared, they would have seen he was already becoming cyanotic; his skin, especially around his lips, was turning blue from the lack of oxygen in his blood. A sign that his body was no longer getting all the oxygen he needed to survive.

They snapped the cuffs on his wrists and pulled the chains tight stretching his arms out to the side as far as they would go. They closed the cuffs at the other ends on whatever they would reach, around another pipe or a rung on the ladder, set permanently in the concrete to go up on top of the structure.

Cash did all this to Ben now, just so Richard would think he was as tough as he was, when the really tough, brave thing would have been to stand up to him and get medical help for Ben.

Unfortunately, Cash wasn't that brave, or tough.

With Ben's back strained, arched backwards very uncomfortably, the balls of his bare feet could still touch the cold, concrete floor and help support some of the weight to give his back a little relief.

Then just to be sure he was uncomfortable enough to want to cooperate when they got back from lunch, Cash and Richard bent down by his feet to do something else and Ben couldn't see what it was. He was still just concentrating on drawing each breath.

Ben could feel what they were doing soon enough. Cash shackled his right ankle and then threw the other end of the shackles back, around the eight inch pipe the valve was mounted on and Richard caught it. He pulled Ben's left ankle back until he could get the cuff closed around it, hurting his ankles, increasing the strain on his back and causing discomfort he had no chance to get any relief from.

By the time they were done chaining Ben in every way possible, the stainless steel chains went around the room like a spiderweb that Ben was caught in the middle of.

Ben panted, barely enough breath in his lungs to make his words heard. "Please, don't . . . leave me like this."

Richard laughed, Cash looked away. They both started to leave again. There was much more Ben wanted to say to them, but just didn't have the strength or breath to keep talking, so it didn't matter that they forgot to gag him.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

THE SEARCH

Julie stopped her scooter on the side of the road to speak to Ship, who was riding on the floor just in front of her, his head to the side watching where they were going like a dog.

"Are you sure you can't smell him Ship? Come on take another whiff of his pajama top, it should be stinky enough." Ship snooted Ben's shirt, exploring each fold in the fabric, and then just sat and looked at Julie. "Oh no, maybe you're smell sensors or whatever aren't like a dog's nose after all. Maybe I should have called Gwen. She could use her powers to find him. - but still it would take her 12 hours driving time and Ben doesn't have that long!"

Ship beeped and softly repeated, "Ship, ship." Just when Julie was taking her phone out to call Gwen, it rang. "Unknown number? Who could be calling me now?" she pushed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Richard, Cash's friend. We're getting tired of playing with Ben. Do you have the money I asked for?"

"Yes." Julie lied.

"Then come alone to the vacant lot behind Toys for Fun, and convince your boyfriend to cooperate with us. If he does, I'll let him go. If I see anyone following you, or see anyone besides you, I'll kill Ben and Cash won't have anything to say about it."

Julie agreed, and when she pushed the button to end the call, she said, "Come on Ship, lets go! Those rotten bullies aren't very smart and they think they're in control. We'll show them won't we Ship? I'll make them pay for making Ben suffer – I hope they're at least keeping him someplace out of the rain."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Pain surged through Ben's chest, arms and back each time he coughed. He had coughed so hard he was exhausted, and very frustrated. He could also taste blood in his mouth and wondered if he bit his tongue or something. It was actually blood from his lungs that he had been coughing up.

Being restrained like he was, was torture enough, but each time the wind blew through it brought a spray of rainwater with it so he was getting splashed with cold water every few seconds on top of everything else he was trying to endure. Ben pulled at the chains and tried to turn his left arm so the Omnitrix dial would strike something, but there was nothing even close to hit it against.

He got so frustrated, tears mixed with the rain water on his cheeks. He never heard a car pull in, and startled when he heard Cash's voice.

"Richard, you can't seriously want to kill the girl. I'm thinking we're in over our heads. When she gets here, lets just take the money and go I don't care about his secret, or J.T. anymore."

"You dummy – we just kidnapped him, there are no 'takesees backsees'. Even if he lives through what we did to him, its still kidnapping."

"No way! Were were just joking – we were just playing with him – like I always do."

"You dumb ass – this was a felony! GROW UP! I'm not going to prison for 5,000 dollars."

"We won't go to prison, Ben has never reported anything else I've done to him."

You have never kidnapped him before and his girlfriend wasn't involved before, right? And he's probably never experienced this level of suffering at your hands before. You're not smart or tough enough to have done this to him on your own. You needed me, and now its my show."

"No, you were just supposed to help me convince him to tell me his secret! The rest of it was all you!"

"Right, I think that's what I just said, dummy. I'm tellin' you Cash – we have to clean this mess up – and it will take some killing."

Ben gasped and found new strenght to pull at the chains again. "No, don't-touch-Julie," he whispered.

In seconds he couldn't struggle anymore, but the movement did start him coughing again, another bad thing. Richard heard that he was awake, and still alive and went in. "Hey Ben, we came to check on you. Your girlfriend is on her way with our money."

Ben turned his head to look at them and a blood clot ran out of the corner of his mouth, just before as he passed out.

Cash freaked out and ran over to him, "Richard, where's the key for all these cuffs?"

"What are you doing, don't untie him. What if he wakes up?"

"I'm scared he won't ever wake up again unless he gets medical help – it may already be too late!" Cash touched Ben's arm and held up the cuff, wondering if he could pick the lock. He felt Ben's arm when he turned his wrist to find the key hole. "Oh man, he's freezing! I've never felt skin this cold, not even when my grandmother died."

"Maybe he's dead already. Hehe, one down, one to go."

"Don't even joke about this! Gimme the key."

"I don't have the key, didn't steal it. I knew all along we wouldn't need the key."

"You never were planning to release him? I don't believe you – how can you be so . . .?"

"Practical?" Richard smiled evilly.

"CRUEL!" Cash screamed.

"Hey sometimes to get what you want, a few eggs have to be broken, you also wanted him to pay for you're losing J.T. Right? Admit it, you're enjoying seeing him suffer."

"No, not like this! I didn't want hurt him, I didn't mean for it to go this far! Let's get out of here while we can. Julie will find him in a few minutes and get help – it'll be over with."

"You know it won't be over, that girl will tell, she'll have to call 911 to get rescue out here, and the cops will come too. No, like it or not, we have to finish this my way."

"Fine – but I won't help you."

"No problem, I never needed you're help anyway. You're such a wimp and I don't need anyone's help to kill some girl; in fact twos a crowd. Though I'll let Ben watch if he's still alive. Maybe I can show her a good time before she dies."

"No way – you can't be talking about . . ."

"Come on, we'll hide up close to the store and make sure she is alone when she shows up."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ship covered Julie's white scooter while she put on her helmet. They set out for the toy store, Ship making her scooter go so fast she was scared for a minute, but she remembered it was ship and she trusted him. The ride would have been fun under other circumstances.

The hard rain slowed to a drizzle as she entered the vacant lot. It looked completely vacant, except for the irrigation house. She knew that was where Ben had to be.

She rode right out to the concrete building and jumped off of Ship-scooter. Richard and Cash watched her go by and started running for the shed too, behind her.

Richard, at least was worried that Julie would use her phone to call for help for Ben before they could get to her. Cash hoped she would somehow manage the call.

Julie ran through the doorless opening and froze in her tracks for an instant when she saw Ben.

Wet, and so cold he wasn't even shaking anymore, he was bound in such a cruel way that she couldn't even have imagined it if someone had described it to her.

She ran up to him, and touched his chest gently. He only wore soaking wet flannel pajama bottoms, and his skin felt like ice. Julie noticed right away that this skin looked blue, his eyes were sunken into his head, and had dark circled around them.

She shook him gently to see if he could still respond at all. "Ben? Why didn't you just take them out? How did they do this to you?"

"Cause he's a wimp. I don't know what made Cash ever think he was a 'monster' he couldn't seem to hit us back even once." Richard smiled evily as he watched Julies reaction. He was disappointed, she ignored him completely.

"Ben? - please wake up." She wiped the blood off his cheek with her finger then like she suddenly remembered, with shaking hands, took out her phone to call 911. Richard reached from behind and knocked her phone out of her hand. She screamed angrily and turned around hitting.

Ben heard Julie scream and forced his eyes to open just in time to see Richard backhand her across the face. "Don't hurt . . ." he cried. But his voice was quiet as a whisper.

When she was struck, Julie fell across Ben, but caught herself with her hands on the sides of the valve, on either side of Ben's chest. She managed to keep her weight off of him. She was so relieved that Ben responded at all, she forgot that she had just been hit. Moving close to his face, she looked into his half-open eyes. "Ben – I'll save you – I promise!"

"Right girl. The only way you even have a chance of saving him, is to give me the money."

"What about what Cash wanted?"

Richard looked at Cash when he answered her, "He's a wimp. He thinks I'm being too mean and decided he doesn't want anything from him or you anymore. This is my whole deal now.

Ben tried to tell her to run, but only mouthed the words, she saw him trying to talk and put her finger on his lips, "Shhhh, save you're strength."

Julie looked at the pair of wannabe criminals. She noticed that Cash actually looked worried. He stepped forward. "it wasn't supposed to be like this! I just wanted to know how Ben turned into that monster."

"Ben can't turn into any monsters! You're crazy, and you both will be very sorry if you don't leave this instant and let me call for help."

"Yeah right." Richard scoffed.

"See Richard, she'll let us leave. Lets go."

"Leave if you want, I'm not leaving. She's cute, I told you, three's a crowd, I'm sure Ben won't even try to stop us from having some fun, in fact, she can hold his hand while I play. And I still want my money!"

Ben clenched his jaw and started to speak, but he had to put his head back just to breathe better. "Julie -run." he strained even more to put some sound behind the words this time.

"I won't leave you Ben." Julie said gently to him. Then she screamed, "SHIP! S.W.A.T.!"

Ship had turned himself into a S.W.A.T. Unit. The van came round the corner at speed with his siren's blaring.

Richard cursed, "Shit! How did she call S.W.A.T.? I didn't even know Bellwood had a S.W.A.T.!"

He grabbed Julie and dragged her over to the doorway to use her as a shield. Cash right behind him. But there was no S.W.A.T. van or anyone else in sight.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Cash asked.

"You moron, they're getting into position to take us out - they have snipers!"

they ducked back inside and Richard grabbed Julie by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Give me the money – I'm out of here."

"I didn't bring it with me – I was going to take you to it after you released Ben." Julie thought quickly. "Do you really think you can get out of here now?"

Cash cried, "Come on Richard – lets just give ourselves up!"

"I told you no -dammit! Well take her with us as a hostage, she can take us to the money, and they I'm gone."

Julie panicked, "Take me if you have to, but release Ben first!" Julie broke away from Richard and ran to Ben, pulling at the chains in frustration. Richard laughed, "We can't release him – there is no key, hahaha!"

"No Ben! No! It cant be true, release him! Please! He's in such pain!"

"Forget it," Richard grabbed Julie from behind. Ben pulled weakly at the shackles, angry that this guy was daring to touch her at all. He was terrified of what he might do if he took her away. When his and Julie's eyes met she saw he had tears in his eyes and it broke her heart. She did too, but besides being terrified for Ben, she was very, very angry.

Not having much choice right then, she let Richard pull her outside. He moved cautiously, hoping that he was holding Julie between him and wherever the snipers were. Cash went to Ben before he followed Richard. "Sorry Ben – I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

Ben closed his eyes and turned his head away. To Ben, it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and that was just from worry about Julie, tears ran into his hair at his temples, and when he got choked up, he realized he couldn't draw in enough air to even cough.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Too Far

Part 3

by crystalquirt

Benlie, summary as above :D Very mild language violence and Ben being tied up, among other things. Attempted rape, Julie runs in to bad trouble of her own trying to do what she thinks Ben would want.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

RESCUED

Ship was hiding in a low pile of dead weeds as his low, amphibian-like shape. The weeds were wet and weren't making crunching noises as he moved in closer, so no one heard or saw him.

His sensors registered that Julie was scared, and very upset. His bio-mecha mind reasoned that she was scared of the two strangers with her.

Ship jumped up suddenly from the weeds and transformed to an armored, black and green humanoid robot carrying a machine gun. He looked like a green and black super-muscled Power Ranger.

"Ahhhh!" Richard screamed when he saw what he thought was a Special Weapons and Tactics trooper and took a step back, holding on to Julie so tightly that she cried out. Trying to stay behind her, Richard screamed desperately, "GET BACK OR I'LL KILL HER."

Cash rolled his eyes and put his hands up. "Richard – you dork, what are you gonna kill her with? You don't have a weapon – just give up before you get us both killed."

"I told you no! I'll break her neck with my bare hands if I have to." Richard put both of his hands around Julie's neck, freeing her arms. She pulled at his hands, but couldn't break his grip.

"So if you break her neck, what then?"

"I'll break your neck. Drop the weapon pig, or I swear I'll kill her."

Ship dropped the machine gun as ordered, but immediately popped into a ball of twenty weapons, right where they could see him transform. He started shooting in all directions. All directions except where Julie and the kidnappers were.

Still it scared them so badly Richard and Cash started screaming. Cash took off running first, frozen with fear for only a fraction of a second, Richard shoved Julie at Ship and ran after Cash.

Ship made a soft cushion to catch Julie on.

"Thanks Ship!" Julie got up and ran back in to where Ben was. First she looked for her phone to call 911, of course it was under a large pipe and wouldn't be easy to grab.

"Shit – sorry Ben! Please – just hang on!" Down on her hands and knees under Ben, trying to reach her phone, she was crying his name the whole time.

Once her hand touched the phone, she flipped it open and dialed 911 on the keypad even before she had it out from behind the pipe and really in her hand.

She didn't listen to see if anyone answered, but screamed in the phone, "Please – we need help – my friend – he can't breathe! KIDNAPPED! - Chained to a pipe and I can't get him loose!"

Julie didn't even hear the 911 operator's questions, she dropped her phone again to use both hands to check Ben. He seemed unconscious now and his chest was no longer moving up and down at all, his muscles not straining to get a breath.

She couldn't see any sign of life when she looked at him. "Oh no! Ben – Breathe! Don't you dare die!"

Julie ran her hands down his arms to pull at the chains. She felt his cold, clammy skin with her shaking hands. His body already felt dead to her. "NO-NO-NO - this was so stupid – BEN! You can't die because of what those jerks did to you! The earth needs you – I need you! BREATHE! - Please!" Julie was screaming into his neck, but Ben couldn't hear her.

Futility she pulled at the chains, wishing they would turn loose from the pipes, but she was afraid it was too late and nothing she did would help him anymore. She kept begging, "Ben! Please breathe! Breathe!"

Julie felt Ben's neck for a pulse, "That's it Ben! I feel your pulse . . . don't I? Oh-no! I can't be sure, I can't make my hands stop shaking! Ben you're so cold – I told you to stay warm. Three blankets, didn't I say three blankets?"

Julie screamed as loudly as she could, "Ship, help me!" Ship slithered over, but he didn't understand what she needed help with. He turned into a toy boat. "No Ship! I need something to cut chain with!"

He turned into a chainsaw. Julie frowned and growled, frustrated and giving up on her little pet's help.

"Ben!" After she screamed at him again, and shook him really hard, she was relieved for a moment anyway when he opened his mouth like he would try to talk. His stomach and chest muscles strained and contracted like he was trying to breathe, but then she realized no air was moving!

"Oh No – he's suffocating! - Help me!" She screamed, but no one was around to hear her, she gathered her wits and climbed up on a pipe so she could lean over him.

Frantically, she lifted his chin slightly, but his head was already against the valve wheel, so she put her hand under his neck to hold his neck up to try and open his airway as much as possible.

She firmly pressed her soft pink lips to Ben's blue lips, pinched off his nose and blew as hard as she could, but still no air went in, his chest didn't rise.

She tried again. Even blowing as hard as she could into his mouth, she couldn't see his chest rise and fall like it was working.

At that point, all she was aware of was Ben. Bombs could have been going off around her and she wouldn't have realized it.

She blew hard again and again. She wasn't aware of the first emergency unit arriving. The fire truck drove around in a circle before deciding to check the little concrete building by the ditch. Since the word kidnapped had been screamed into the phone, they had orders to wait until police arrived, but one very brave, determined paramedic didn't see anyone and decided to check. They had followed the signal from Julie's cell phone that was still on the floor, but connected to the 911 operator.

When no one started shooting at him, the paramedic, with a name tag, 'John', ran into the small concrete building. His mouth fell open when he saw what was going on.

Julie looked up at him in between breaths her eyes pleading with him to help Ben. John instructed, "Keep on breathing for him – you're doing great." Under his breath he mumbled, "Considering the situation he's in." Even as a paramedic, John hadn't seen anyone treated so cruelly in a kidnap situation and had trouble hiding his shock.

Paramedic John waved for the other first responders to come on in and ran back inside to check Ben's pulse. Julie practically screamed quickly before the next breath, "He-had-pneumonia, before-he-was-kidnapped! Help him! He's freezing and he can't breathe anymore!"

Paramedic John had trouble hiding his concern, his concern that it was already too late for Ben.

A police officer, Officer Delgado arrived and looked in next. He saw how the patient had been restrained and ran back out to the fire truck to get tools. Another paramedic, Judy joined John with cases of equipment and put them down around the valve that Ben was chained on.

John touched Julie's shoulder and smiled at her. "We'll take over, now. Thanks for your help."

Julie didn't want to leave Ben. She only moved around to the other side of the valve to stand closer to the top of Ben's head to watch. Julie nervously smoothed Ben's hair horrified at how pale and blue he looked now that she stopped to really look at him while the paramedics worked. Oxygen tanks were opened and connected, but Ben wasn't breathing at all on his own, and the bag on a mask wasn't working either.

Julie started crying, and hugged herself when they tilted Ben's head back and lifted his shoulders a little to straighten his wind pipe so they could run a tube down his throat. Moving so quickly, his body was tossed around, or at least she thought it was. She was afraid they were being too rough on him, but stayed quiet, trusting them.

He looked so lifeless as they worked. Less than a minute had passed and they had already done so much, but Ben's condition had not changed. A portable machine started forcing oxygen to his lungs through the plastic tube, making sounds Julie thought were very scary. In combination with the heart monitor when it was attached, the sound made her cry. The heart rate was so weak and slow, that even she knew it wasn't normal. Not even close.

Even with Ben's arms still pulled tightly out to his sides by the chains, the Paramedic John set an intravenous line in one arm. Judy had his other arm, taking his blood pressure. Officer Delgado waited until the paramedics were ready. They cued him to start cutting their patient loose.

John and Judy held Ben still, and supported his arms while Officer Delgado went around cutting all the chains with the bolt cutters. He didn't want to chance cutting Ben's wrists or ankles so he left the cuffs where they were with a few links of chain on each.

Once Ben was free they put him on three thermal blankets on top of the gurney. Two more blankets went over him, leaving his chest bare for another moment so they could listen with the stethoscope for a second.

Sound coming from the heart monitor and respirator forcing oxygen into Ben's lungs sounded labored, like the machines were even working extra hard to keep him alive. Julie hiccuped, unable to hold back tears any longer. She could see his chest, even each of his ribs moving unnaturally as air was forced in to a body that didn't want it anymore.

She started screaming in between sobs, "You're hurting him! He's not comfortable!" Julie wasn't thinking clearly anymore at all. "Chili fries . . . Gwen promised him chili fries."

Officer Delgado put his hand on Julie's shoulder and tried to lead her away, but she wouldn't go willingly. "Come on, what is your name?"

"Julie, h-he's B-Ben."

"What happened to you two tonight?"

Julie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ben was home, sick with pneumonia. I was caring for him because his parents and cousin are out of town. And because I love him . . ."

Julie had to wipe her eyes and take another deep breath before she continued, ". . . two guys broke in while I was upstairs. When I came down to see what was going on, I tried to make them leave – but they locked me in the closet.

The officer made notes and nodded as she spoke.

"Later, after I got out, they called and said that Ben wasn't cooperating and wanted me to come convince him to. They said, if I didn't come alone or tried to get help from anyone, they would kill him. Of course I hurried here, and found him chained like that. They said they didn't have a key.

Officer Delgado interrupted her, "Ben wasn't cooperating? What did they mean? Cooperating how?"

"Oh officer – he was already so sick. The doctor said if he didn't take care of himself he would get worse, I'm afraid he's not . . ."

"What did the kidnapper's want, Julie?"

"Money, mostly. Five-thousand dollars."

"Mostly huh? And only five thousand? Why him? Do you know who they were?"

"No, but I'm so gonna make them pay . . . But if Ben d- . . . I will just make them pay." Julie was speaking softly through clenched teeth. Delgado could barely hear her.

"No-no, don't say those things, it won't help your friend . . . now- I know you're angry and frightened for Ben, but come with me, give me as much information as you have. You can't take this on yourself."

"Ben!" She saw them wheeling Ben out of the room. "Will he be okay now?"

Officer Delgado kept writing his notes. Julie heard Paramedic John telling the hospital on a radio, 'patient is cyanotic, temp is 92, very dehydrated, started IV . . ."

"Transport asap. . ." was the only instruction from the hospital that Julie understood. She started crying again, "Please let me go with him!"

"You can ride with me to the hospital. We need to call his parents and anyone else you can think of who would like to know. And I need you to tell me all the information you know about the kidnappers." Delgado repeated. He had a feeling she knew more than she was telling.

Julie started explaining, "His parents are in the mountains somewhere without phones. I should call his cousin and best friend, Gwen and Kevin . . . and his Grandpa, they're with him. He will want to be here too. Maybe they have a way to reach Sandra and Carl."

"Sandra and Carl?"

"Ben's parents."

Julie stayed calmer talking to the officer, until she saw them put Ben in the ambulance, she cried his name and tried to follow, forgetting the officer's offer for a ride. Delgado blocked her way and after a little talking to, she calmed down and got in the patrol car.

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

HOSPITAL

Ship watched the exchange and knew Julie was very upset although he didn't really understand all the details. Before she got in the car, Ship was getting agitated enough again that he was about ready to attack the officer, thinking he was causing Julie to be upset.

When she calmed down, so did Ship, and when she got in the patrol car, the trunk and bumper, already painted black, suddenly had green stripes after Ship attached himself.

With lights and sirens, following the ambulance, Officer Delgado and Julie got to the hospital at the same time that the Ambulance did. Julie jumped out of the patrol car and ran before Delgado could stop her. She followed the gurney inside and all the way to the treatment area, but they took him through treatment, straight to surgery.

At those doors hospital staff stopped Julie. The same doctor that saw Ben when the pneumonia diagnosis was made, met the gurney and took over when he saw who it was. Julie listened to the doctor give multiple orders to everyone and anyone close by.

The doctor's very worried eyes met Julie's, but he didn't say anything. Julie understood that to mean that Ben was real, real bad. She knew that anyway. She also knew even before she saw the doctor's expression that Ben might not make it.

The doctor and five other staff members ran through large double doors, and disappeared. A nurse and Officer Delgado blocked Julie from entering. So she went to her knees sobbing, with her hands covering her face finally just letting herself fall apart.

Delgado and the nurse, lifted Julie from under her arms and sat her in a wheelchair to take the hysterical girl back to the treatment area to be looked at. Officer Delgado stayed with her while the doctors tried to talk to her and check her over, she couldn't stop crying, but did manage to yell angrily, "Why are you messing around with me – help Ben!"

When he got her calmed down enough, Officer Delgado talked her through calling the people she needed to call. When she tried to tell Grandpa Max what was going on, she got so choked up she couldn't speak and Delgado had to take over.

"This is Officer Delgado of the Bellwood Police. I'm at the hospital with Julie and I'm afraid we have some bad news about you're grandson, Ben, Mr. Tennyson."

Grandpa Max got the basic info and got the Rust Bucket started and on the highway even before the officer was finished speaking. The officer hung up, and tried to ask Julie some more questions for his report, and for the APB they would get out about the kidnappers, but still Julie didn't say much about the two, except giving two very basic description, that really could have been any young males.

Officer Delgado couldn't understand why she wasn't cooperating. He was worried that maybe she really did know them and was going to really try to hurt them herself.

Julie's mother was the first person they called to show up at the hospital. Julie broke down and cried some more when she saw her. Officer Delgado introduced herself and asked, "You're Julie's mother?"

"Yes sir."

"She is very upset. She has seen some very terrible things happen to her friend. If anything happened to her, I can't get her to say. The doctors checked her over and found no physical injuries."

"Thank-you Officer, How is Ben? Do you know who did this to him?"

"They haven't come out to tell us about his condition yet. I'm going to my patrol car, but I'll be back. Julie won't tell me much about who did this. See if you can find out why, would you?"

"Sure Officer, I can't imagine why she doesn't want to tell you anything she knows."

They shook hands and Delgado left. Julie's mom went to sit with her daughter in the waiting area. They sat quietly for a very long time. Six hours later they were still sitting there alone, and Ben was still in surgery. Officer Delgado was still hanging around too, and came to check on them from time to time.

Grandpa max, Gwen and Kevin were practically flying down the highway, using the alien boosters on the Rust Bucket, trying to get back to Bellwood in a hurry.

A doctor Julie had never seen before, finally came out to tell them that Ben was 'holding his own'.

"We had to remove a small area of Ben's damaged lung tissue, called a segment resection. The blood supply to the rest of the lung was not compromise at that time.

"During surgery, we also placed tubes in the pleural space around his lungs to drain fluid and help his lungs heal. He's not out of the woods yet, his blood oxygen levels are very low, even though we've been pumping pure oxygen directly, his lungs are just not efficiently using what we're supplying and we are still having trouble warming him up.

"We're closing now. He will still be in surgery for at least an hour, and that's only if things go as well as we hope. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news."

"At least he's still alive, right?" Julie's mom tried to be positive.

"Right, don't give up on him."

Julie didn't look up, she was wiping tears again.

About an hour after Julie and her mom heard that report, Gwen and Kevin came bursting into the waiting area with Grandpa Max right behind them.

Julie's mom did most of the talking about what happened to Ben and what the doctor had said.

"Ben should be getting out of surgery about now, but we haven't heard anything else about his condition." Julie's mom told them as much as she knew, but Julie didn't even tell her mom everything that happened.

Julie's mom got Max separated from the teens to talk to him alone. When Max heard that Julie was leaving out some very important details, he assumed it was because aliens, or something about the Omnitrix had been involved in the whole thing.

Gwen and Kevin sat quietly in the waiting area with Julie. Kevin hugged Gwen frequently. When her mom and Max got back. Gwen and Kevin went to the candy machines down the hall. Out of Julie's sight, Gwen admitted, "I feel responsible – we never should have insisted that Ben go with us."

"What do you mean we? I told him to stay home – I didn't want him barfing in my car, again."

"Kevin . . ." Gwen said sadly.

"Sorry Gwen, of course it wasn't you're fault – we needed him there, his being there saved us and the Earth again."

"But now we might lose him! We should have gone alone!"

"If we had gone alone we wouldn't still be here and the Earth would have been overrun by baby, slug-rock-dogs who would eat every human on earth. Being eaten is not a nice way to go. Remember – the fight wasn't going well."

"But Ben shouldn't have given his life like this! He wasn't this sick when we left, was he – I wouldn't have left if I had known, and Grandpa wouldn't have either."

"I know." Kevin hugged Gwen again, standing in front of the pop machine.

When Gwen and Kevin got back to the waiting area, Julie went to the nurse's desk. "Please can I see Ben? Even if only through a window or something?"

"No dear, its for the best that you wait here."

"But, I have to see him, I have to see if he's okay."

"If he wasn't still hanging in there, the doctor would have come to tell you. There's still hope."

"But it's my fault, I couldn't stop those jerks."

Gwen and Julie had moved closer so they could hear too. Gwen interrupted, "Who Julie, what jerks did this to Ben?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Why don't you want to tell us? Are you protecting someone?"

"I don't know, I just have to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

Julie excused herself saying she was going to find a restroom. As soon as she got out of Kevin and Gwen's sight she took off running.

She caught a cab a block down from the hospital and went to the old mannequin factory where Ben said Cash and J.T. used to hang out. She hoped that old habits would be hard to break and Cash, at least would still be hanging around there.

Ship attached himself to the cab, still following Julie.

Julie got out of the cab, and throwing caution to the wind, went inside. Sure enough, Cash and Richard were there.

Richard was still yelling at Cash, about not getting any 'cash'.

Julie walked in and right up to them without either one of them noticing her. Until she spoke. She couldn't even cry anymore, she was all cried out, and so angry she could hardly see straight.

Well that's it guys – Ben has been in surgery for hours – they don't expect him to make it – and its all you're fault! I just wanted you to know what you're foolishness has done, Cash.

"You cant blame us for this, Ben was already sick."

"and you took him from his house anyway. You kidnapped him! You are both responsible and

if Ben dies, it will be as though you killed him, just because you wanted to pull some kind of prank."

"Prank? I wanted money, I don't pull pranks.

"You jerk, you kidnapped someone for five thousand dollars? What kind of moron does that? You are both just ignorant, selfish bullies."

"Aw, your words cut me to the bone, but if you think we/re so bad, why haven't you reported us?"

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"If you had told anyone we were involved they would have come for us by now. After all, you knew where to find us. You could have told them, but you didn't. Why?" Cash asked.

"I'm not even sure myself, but I think its because Ben would want to give you one more chance. I heard you arguing with Richard, and heard that you wanted to stop and get help for Ben. If he reports you, you'll have a record, and I think Ben would want to see if you can pull your shit together and be a productive member of society."

"Boo-hoo-hoo, isn't that sweet. I knew you were a wussy Cash."

"I am not, I just didn't want to hurt him, not for real. You took it too far, you hurt people. and I don't want to hang around you anymore!"

Cash suddenly gasped, having a realization. He saw himself clearly reflecting in Richard and remembered that what he just said to Richard, was the same thing J.T. told him. He understood why J.T. didn't want to be his friend anymore, and it really wasn't Ben's fault. Ben was right, he had driven J.T. away himself.

Richard was still threatening Julie, "Well, if he wakes up, we can ask him about it. You know, you owe me a kiss from earlier, girly."

"What? You really are nuts – Cash – you really screwed up when you tried to replace JT with this moron."

"I know I did, now." Cash said softly. Richard was walking toward Julie and finally realizing what a bad situation she put herself in, tried to run for the door. Richard chased her. Cash chased Richard.

Richard grabbed Julie and spun her around in his arms to kiss her, tearing her shirt open down the front as he tried to hold her. Julie tried to cover herself and started screaming.

Cash grabbed Richard's arm to try and get him away from Julie, "Stop this! Don't hurt her."

"Well Cash, now you turn on me?" Richard punched the smaller boy, connecting with his chin. When Richard moved in and tried to kiss her again, Julie screamed louder and tried to push him away.

When that didn't work, she bit his lip and made him angry. He slammed her against the wall, by her shoulders and started kissing her neck, where she couldn't bit him.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed. Cash got up and charged Richard again. But it was really not a fair fight. It was a fight kind of like if Ben had tried to take Kevin down without the Omnitrix. The bigger boy was wiping the floor with the smaller boy.

Cash could hear Julie screaming, but was slow to get up again, his ears were still ringing from the last time he got punched. Richard put Julie on the ground and holding her down with his knee in her stomach, started to undo his belt.

Julie screamed hysterically, and hit him, but he ignored her punches, thinking her struggling was funny.

Ship heard Julie scream and rushed in as a very large, colorful mechanical robot. He looked a little like Chromastone to Cash. Then when he saw the situation, transformed again, into a slightly smaller, black four-legged mechanical creature with very sharp teeth.

Cash watched him, and whispered, "Ben? But no, that cant be Ben, he's in the hospital, close to death. I was wrong about that too!"

Julie stopped screaming when Richard was suddenly pulled off of her. With the one who hurt Julie in his jaws, Ship shook him like a dog shakes a rope bone. Julie looked away, the scene having turned gruesome.

When Ship was sure that human wouldn't be bothering Julie again, he turned back into his little pet form and slithered over to her. She sat up and hugged him. "Thanks again Ship!"

When she saw Cash looking at her, she made sure she covered her front where her shirt had been torn so he couldn't see her bra.

She was still sitting on the ground, so Cash walked up to her, cautiously, not sure how she would react. Also not sure how the creature that took care of Richard would react. He sure didn't want it to do the same thing to him.

Julie took the hand he offered and let him help her stand up. She turned and walked out, saying nothing. Ship followed.

There wasn't anything left of Richard to arrest, or try to save, so Cash left the mannequin factory, never intending to go back. He was very sorry, and sad, and still scared even, but at the same time, felt like a weight had been taken off of his back.

He smiled and went to buy flowers, not worried about Julie turning him in. Even if she did it was okay. He thought maybe he would turn himself in, but wanted to see Ben first if it was possible.

When Julie showed back up at the hospital with her clothes torn, they all ran to her, even Kevin. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, um, I crashed my scooter. Has there been any news about Ben?"

Gwen answered, "He's out of surgery. They said everything went 'as well as could be expected,' whatever that means."

"Means he's alive." Julie smiled. "Can we see him?"

they said they'd come get us when he is awake enough to visit for a few minutes.

It was morning, Julie watched the sun rise through the big windows. Kevin and Gwen had gone to sleep on the couch together, his arm around her waist. Grandpa Max was asleep with his head on a table and her mother was sleeping in a chair. Julie was the only one still awake when a nurse came, "Ben's awake would you like to see him now?"

"Of course!" Julie quietly followed the nurse, letting the others sleep. She looked awful, still holding her shirt closed in the front and had dark circles under her eyes.

It looked like Ben was sleeping when she went up to the bed, but the nurse told her to go on, and then left. Julie stared at him for a moment, so happy to see him looking pink again. Even a little too pink from all the hours of pure oxygen they gave him.

He looked so much better, and when she touched has hand, he felt warm, she was sure he would be alright now.

Ben felt someone holding his hand and opened his eyes. "Ow, Julie,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you didn't hurt me, I just hurt. You saved me. Thank-you."

"No sweat." Julie leaned across Ben, gently and kissed his cheek. "You look so much better than when I saw you last."

"I'm feelign better, warmer."

"Everyone's here waiting to see you. I should go let them know you're awake."

"No Julie, please stay a few more minutes. Are you alright, your clothes . . ?"

"I'm fine, Ship saved me, Ship saved both of us."

I was sure wrong about not wanting him around at first, huh."

"I was wrong too."

Julie turned to look, Cash was standing at the door, flowers in his hand. "Sorry, I'll only stay a minute, but I wanted to tell you that I am . . . Sorry. I was so wrong, about everything. You aren't the one who turns into a monster. That's quite the little pet you have Julie.

I was also wrong about you and J.T., I know know that I'm the one who drove him away with my foolishness. I'm sorry, I won't bother you again. I'm turning myself in to pay for what I did."

"Wow, this is a . . . a surprise." Ben was still very weak and it really showed when he tried to speak louder so Cash could hear him.

"I'm really sorry again Ben, I know it's not enough, but I don't know what else to do. I can never make up for what I did to you."

Ben took a deep breath, it felt so good to be able to, and spoke again, "Do me a favor, Cash, wait a while before you turn yourself in, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Maybe when I gt out of here, You, J.T. and me can share a jar of paste."

Cash looked confused, Ben smiled and Julie laid across Ben's chest, gently and hugged him as best as she could without hurting him. "You're wonderful." she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I want it to be our secret."

Cash smiled, "Thanks Ben." and left the flowers on the table when he walked out. A few minutes later, the rest of the crew came and stopped at Ben's open door. Julie had fallen asleep, lying across Ben. He was awake, and stroking her hair, thoughtfully.

He saw them and waved them in. they all came in very quietly and stood around his bed. Gwen smiled at him and took his hand when he offered it. Kevin smirked and pointed at Julie, giving him a 'thumbs up'.

Ben blushed and shrugged. They all gave his hand a squeeze in turn and left quietly, knowing Ben would be okay now and leaving him to enjoy some more Julie time."

[[[[[[[[[[Ben10AF]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[End]


End file.
